pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Fauré
Gabriel Urbain Fauré ( Pamiers , May 12 1845 - Paris , November 4 1924 ) was one of the most important French composers of his generation, along with his younger contemporaries Claude Debussy and Maurice Ravel . Fauré is known for his piano music, chamber music and songs. Also an opera belongs to his oeuvre . He also renewed the French religious music. Content * 1 Life * 2 Style * 3 Compositions (selection) ** 3.1 Works for orchestra ** 3.2 Works for band ** 3.3 Masses and spiritual music ** 3.4 Music *** 3.4.1 Operas *** 3.4.2 Theatre Music ** 3.5 Vocal with orchestra or instruments ** 3.6 chamber ** 3.7 Working for piano * 4 Publications * 5 Bibliography ** 5.1 About Gabriel Fauré *** 5.1.1 Books *** 5.1.2 Theses *** 5.1.3 Articles ** 5.2 Some general reference works * 6 External links edit Fauré studied at the church music of Louis Niedermeyer in Paris, where among others Camille Saint-Saëns was one of his teachers, and he organist was first in Rennesand later in several Parisian churches. In 1897 he became a teacher composition at the Conservatoire National Supérieur de Musique in Paris and in 1905 director of this institute. Said Ravel and Enescu were among his pupils. For years he was associated with the Paris Madeleine Church , first as a choral conductor, then (from 1896) as organist. He wrote, among other things, his Requiem . Today it is still among his most performed works. The composition is built around the very famous Pie Jesu. In the choice of texts for his requiem he was picky. The hardest words he left off. His views on the death were not jet black. "It is a joyous liberation, a desire for happiness on the other side of the grave, rather than a painful experience." That hopeful, harmonic tone in his Requiem obvious. Style [ edit ] In his compositions he sought a balance between romantic sensibility and strict rules of composition to achieve a personal style, a compromise between musical language and design. The melody and harmony of the Gregorian helped him to restrain his sense of hopelessness and romantic excess. His music is mostly subdued and subtle. He wrote especially for small ensembles. Compositions (selection) [ edit ] Works for orchestra [ edit ] MENU 0:00 Elegy for Cello and Orchestra, Opus 24 , composed in 1878 by Gabriel Fauré. Implementation from 2006 with Hans Goldstein on cello and Eli Kalman on piano. MENU 0:00 Fantasy (1898), composed by Gabriel Fauré, carried out during "Contest pieces of the Paris Conservatory" about 1976. * Ballade in F-sharp major for piano and orchestra (1881), op. 19 (originally for piano solo) * Pavane on. 50 (1887) * Pelléas et Mélisande orchestral suite, op. 80 (1898) *# Prelude *# Fileuse *# Sicilienne *# Mort the Mélisande * Fantaisie G major for piano and orchestra (1918), op. 111 * Masques et Bergamasques orchestral suite, op. 112 (1919) * Après un rêve * Elegie for cello and orchestra * Intégrale for orchestra Works for wind band [ edit ] * Chant funéraire on. 117 Masses and sacred music [ edit ] * Messe de Requiem op. 48 , for soprano, baritone, chorus and orchestra (1888; version for large orchestra, 1899) * Cantiques including Cantique de Jean Racine for mixed choir and organ (1864 version with orchestra in 1875) * Messe brève avec orgue (1907) Musical [ edit ] Operas [ Edit ] Music edit * 1888 Caligula theater music * 1889 Shylock theater music Vocal music with orchestra or instruments [ edit ] * Mélodies de Venise (1891) songs set on texts by Paul Verlaine * La Bonne Chanson on. 61 (1892-1894), a set of songs on texts by Paul Verlaine * La Chanson d'Eve on. 95 (1906-1910), a set of songs on texts by Charles Lerberghe * L'Horizon Chimérique (1921) a series of songs on texts by Jean de la Ville de Mirmont * La Chanson du Pêcheur Chamber [ edit ] * Deux sonatas for piano and violin (1875 and 1917) * Deux Sonatas for cello and piano (1917 and 1921) * Quint Rockettes for piano and string quartet nº 1 and 2 (1905 and 1921) * Quatuors for piano and strings nº 1 and 2 (1879 and 1886) * Trio for piano, violin and cello (1922-1923) * Quatuor à cordes (1924) * Morceau de concours, for flute and piano Works for piano [ edit ] * Romances sans paroles on. 17 (3 pieces, circa 1863) * Treize Nocturnes (1875-1921) * Treize Barcarolles (1881-1913) * Six Impromptus (1881-1910) * Quatre Valses-Caprices (1882-1894) * Dolly (1893-1896) (suite) - also orchestrated by Henri Rabaud * Theme & Variations in C minor, op. 73 (1895) * Huit Pièces brèves (1899-1902) * Neuf Préludes (1909-1910) edit * Gabriel Fauré: Correspondance, présentée et annotée par JM Nectoux. - Paris: Flammarion, 1990. (Coll Harmoniques.) * Inédits. Fauré à deux lettres de Emmanuel Chabrier, présentée et annotée par JM Nectoux: in: Association des Amis de Gabriel Fauré, Bulletin n ° 13, 1976, p. 17-18. * Cinq lettres inédites G. Fauré à son fils Emmanuel présentée et annotée par JM Nectoux: in: Association des Amis de Gabriel Fauré, Bulletin n ° 9, 1972, p. 6-10. edit Fauré edit Edit * Jean-Michel Nectoux, Roger Nichols: Gabriel Fauré: A Musical Life, Cambridge University Press, 2004. 646 p. ISBN 978-0-521-61695-9 * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Gabriel Fauré. Les voix du chiaroscuro, 2e édition revue, Paris: Fayard, 2008, 844 p. ISBN 978-2-213-63547-7 * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Gabriel Fauré. Les voix du chiaroscuro, Paris: Flammarion, 1990, 616 p. (Bernier Prix de l'Institut, Prix Charles Cros du livre musical); traduction anglaise (Roger Nichols): Gabriel Fauré, a Musical Life, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1991, 646 p .; traduction japonaise Tokyo, Shin Hyoron, 2000, 916 p. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Fauré. Paris: Éditions du Seuil, 1995; (microcosm Solfèges Coll.). ISBN 2-02-023488-2 ; trad. japonaise, Tokyo Shyn Hyoron, 1990, 284 p. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Gabriel Fauré, catalog d'exposition, Paris: Bibliothèque nationale, 1974, 35 p. ; trad. portugaise, Lisbonne Fondacao Calouste Gulbenkian, 1974, 35 p. * Edward R. Phillips: Gabriel Fauré: A Guide to Research, New York: Garland Publishing, 2000. 429 p. ISBN 0-8240-7023-2 * Timothy LeVan (Le Van): Masters of the French Art Song: translations of the complete songs or Chausson, Debussy, Duparc, '''Faure' and Duparc,'' Metuchen, NJ: Scarecrow Press, 1991, 445 p. ISBN 978-0-810- 84,212 to 0 * Robert Orledge: Gabriel Faure, New York: Da Capo Press, 1982, 367 p. ISBN 978-0-903-87340-6 edit * Margaret Ann Kennedy: The effect of structure upon the performance interpretation or "La chanson d'Eve" by Gabriel Faure, Indiana (Bloomington). 1984. dissertation * Gail Hilson Woldu: Gabriel Faure as director of the Conservatoire National de Musique et declamation, 1905-1920, Yale University. 1983. dissertation * Margaret Louise Bars Hell: Gabriel Faure: A biographical study and a historical style analysis or his nine major chamber works for piano and strings, Ball State (Muncie, Indiana). 1982. dissertation * Charles Francis Navien: The harmonic language or "L'horizon chimorique" by Gabriel Faure (France), Connecticut (Storrs). 1982. dissertation * Zdenek Skoumal Denny: Aspects of structuring in Gabriel Faure's "Le jardin CBS" and related works, British Columbia (Vancouver). 1982. dissertation * Richard Henry Crouch: The nocturnes and Barcarolles for solo piano or Gabriel Fauré, Catholic University of America (Washington, DC). 1980. dissertation * Joseph Anthony Valicenti: The Thirteen Nocturnes of Gabriel Fauré, Miami. 1980. DMA dissertation , 108 p. * Keithley Earl Scott: The Requiem by Gabriel Faure - A conductor's analysis for performance, Indiana (Bloomington). 1980. dissertation * Martine Portelle Le thème de la mort dans les melodies Gabriel Fauré, Sorbonne (Paris). 1980. dissertation , 105 p. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Gabriel Fauré et le théâtre, de la musique au scene drame lyrique, thèse pour le Doctorat d'Etat, University of Paris-Sorbonne, Vol. 1.2, 1980, 520 p. * James H. Winter: Gabriel Fauré, Master of Music Thesis , Northwestern University, 1947 edit * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Fauré: Voice, Style, Vocality dance Tom Gordon (éd et traducteur.) Regarding Fauré, Amsterdam: Gordon and Branch, 1999, p. 370-402. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Tous écoutent la parole du maître: Gabriel Fauré et ses élèves dance Alain Poirier, Anne Bongrain et Marie-Hélène Coudroy-Saghaï (éd.), Deux cents ans the pédagogie au Conservatoire from 1795 to 1995, Paris: Buchet et Chastel, 1999, p. 345-360. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Gabriel Fauré au Conservatoire de Paris: une philosophie pour l'enseignement dance Anne Bongrain et Yves Gérard (éd.), Le Conservatoire de Paris, 1795-1995, Paris: Buchet Chastel et, 1996, p. 219-234. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Texte et musique chez Fauré: un art de la sonorité dance Claire Mussat-Lemoigne Jean Mongrédien et Jean-Michel Nectoux (éd.), Echos de France et d'Italie, Liber amicorum Yves Gerard, Paris: Buchet Chastel et / Société Française musicology, 1997, p. 291-302. * Jean-Michel Nectoux Le "Pelléas" the Fauré, in Revue musicology, vol. LXVII, n ° 2, 1981, p. 169-190. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Gabriel Fauré, Henry Prunières et la Revue musicale, Etudes fauréennes, Bulletin de l'Association des Amis de Gabriel Fauré, n ° 17, 1980, p. 17-24. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Gabriel Fauré et l'esthétique de son oeuvre théâtral in Revue musicale de Suisse Romande, n ° 33 mai 1980, p. 50-59. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Debussy et Fauré, in: Cahiers Debussy, nouvelle série, No. 3, 1979, p. 13-30. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Charles Koechlin et Henri Busser tmoins du "Prométhée" the Fauré aux arènes the Beziers, in: Association des Amis de Gabriel Fauré, Bulletin n ° 16, 1979, p. 7-19. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Manuscrits Gabriel Fauré au Département de la Musique, in: Bulletin de la Bibliothèque Nationale, vol. 4, No. 1, march 1979, p. 3-7. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Albéniz et Fauré, in: Travaux de l'Institut Latino Américain de Strasbourg, n ° 16-17, 1976-1977, p. 159-186. * Jean-Michel Nectoux Les orchestrations Gabriel Fauré. Légende et vérité, in Revue musicale suisse, vol. 115, n ° 5, septembre-octobre 1975, p. 243-249. * Gail Hilson Woldu: Gabriel Faure - Director du precautionary les reformes 1905, in Revue Musicology. 70 (1984), S. 199-228. * J. Barrie Jones: Faure's performance practice, in Tempo. 151 (1984), S. 32-35. * Denise Boneau: Genesis of a trio - The Chicago script or Faure's Opus 120, in: Current Musicology. 35 (1983), S. 19-33. * Charles Koechlin : Gabriel Faure, Plan-de-la-Tour: Ed. d'Aujourd'hui 1983. 232 S. Reprod. and fac. sim. de l'ed. Paris, F. Alcan, 1927 * SM Sigitov Gabriel Fore, Moskva: Sov. kompozitor - Zarubeanaja muzyka. Mastera 20. veka, 1982. 280 S. * Aristide Wirsta: Un autographe inédit Gabriel Fauré, in Michel Huglo: Les Sources and musicology. Paris, Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique, 1981. S. 165-167. * Daniel Wiseman: Gabriel Fauré and the French Musical Renaissance, in: Contemporary Review, 127, 1927. pp. 333-340 * William C. Rorick: The a major violin sonatas or '''Faure' and Franck - A stylistic comparison,'' in: The Music Review. 42 (1981), S. 46-55. * Georges Pioch: Gabriel Fauré et "Proéthée", in: Musica. 7 (1908) 65, p. 24-25. * Theo Hirsbrunner: Zum Lied von Diest Gabriel Fauré und Claude Debussy, Wort-Ton-Verhältnis. Wien 1981. S. 101-108. * Marie-Claire Beltrando-PATIER L'impressionism dans les melodies Gabriel Fauré, in: RIMF Revue internationale de musique française. 2 (1981), No. 5, S. 75-80. * Ekkehart Kroher: There schrieb für die Zukunft und heute zu den zählt Take Essenes der Vergangenheit. Gabriel Fauré - Ein Wegbereiter der neuen Musik französischen in: Musik und Medizin. 1981 H. 19. S. 75-78, 81 u. 84. * Emile Lelouch: Le Langage impressioniste the Fauré Requiem dans son in: RIMF Revue internationale de musique française. N ° 5 juin 1981 S. 73-74. * Marguerite Long: Au piano avec Gabriel Fauré, Paris R. Julliard, 1963. Some general reference [ edit ] * Annegret Fauser: Der Orchestergesang in Frankreich zwischen 1870 und 1920, Regensburg: Laaber, 1994, 380 p. ISBN 978-3-890-07291-3 * Serge M. Zuber: Musique d'un siècle à Genève 1893-1993 - Association des artistes musiciens de Genève (mortgage company), Geneva: Editions Ariana, 1993, 149 p. * Martial Leroux Christine Farge-Houssin, Sylvie Louvet, Ingrid Regitz, Guy Bordelais, Henri Lacouche, Martin Guerin: Histories musicales des Hauts-de-Seine, Chatillon, La Couronne d'Euterper, 1993, 490 p. * Jean-Michel Nectoux: Notes sur les spectacles musicaux aux arènes the Beziers, 1899-1910 dans 150 ans de Musique Française, 1789-1939, Arles: Actes-Sud / Biennale de la Musique Française, 1991, p. 151-157. * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music: composers and Their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Roland de Cande: Les chefs-d'oeuvre de la musique: Tome 2. Rossini à Berg: anthology, Paris: Seuil, 1990, 534 p. * Kristine Klopfenstein Fletcher: The Paris Conservatory and the contest for solo bassoon, Bloomington, Indiana: Indiana University Press, 1987, 142 p. * Christian Doumet, Claude Tweezers: Les musiciens français, Rennes: Editions Ouest France, 1982, 438 p. ISBN 978-2-858-82420-5 Category: Christian music Category: 19th-century composer Category: 20th-century composer Category: French composer Category: French music educator